


《情有独钟》chapter 26

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [26]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	《情有独钟》chapter 26

李赫宰已经几天没有进食了，大概是因为伤口发炎的缘故他一直在持续高烧，烧的快神志不清还不敢放松警惕。这片山林虽然不会再有人来，但是难说会不会有动物出没。独狼的尸体过了几天已经开始招虫，李赫宰寻走他身上所有生存能用的东西，精简装备艰难地踏上回家的路。  
至少要从这个鬼地方走出去，他跌跌撞撞地在丛林中穿梭，走几步就要喘息一阵，倚着树干看天色。几次因为体力不支摔到地上，左臂已经彻底动不了了，肩膀处的伤口结成血痂，周围的皮肤异常泛红。  
他觉得自己可能是快要死了，眼前一阵阵发黑，他以为自己走出了很远，却没想到只挪出了几十米的距离而已。李赫宰颓然坐到地上，他不想死，还有人在等他回去。

李东海此刻站在别墅的客厅中间，他一进来便看到大理石茶几上放着红丝绒的盒子，一猜就知道里边会放着什么。他木然地走过去，转眼却瞥见沙发上搭着一件黑色呢子大衣，是李赫宰的。  
他想起杨韬的话。

“部队通知他的时候他正在花店给你挑花，连外套都没带就赶回来了。”

李东海抱起那件外衣，上面还残留着熟悉的信息素味道，沉稳的雪松和那人性格一样，总是包容他。他把那件大衣披在自己身上，轻轻拿起那个小小的、精致的盒子，里边安静躺着两枚对戒，设计简单大方，一看就是李赫宰的风格。  
李东海生根似的站了很久，想起那一段时间这家伙总是莫名其妙的消失一阵子，总是看着自己欲言又止。他抓着那个盒子看了半晌，缩在alpha的外套下嚎啕大哭，双腿一软跪在柔软的地毯上泪如雨下。

他终究还是错过了李赫宰的浪漫，永远的错过了。

金希澈在外边等了很久也没见到人出来，心下一惊，这人不会直接在里头殉情吧。  
他赶紧下车冲过去，进去一看，李东海蜷成一团缩在黑色大衣下抓着什么东西睡着了。金希澈走近了才看清李东海左手无名指上的戒指，他坐下来，轻轻拍了拍熟睡的人。  
“东海，起来了，在这睡会生病。”

李东海应声醒来，眨眨眼，突然笑了。伸出手给金希澈看自己手上的戒指，眼睛微微弯起来。

“好看吗？赫宰送我的。”

“好看。”金希澈拉过他的手，那小手冰凉的，好像体温都随着alpha离开而抽离了。他心疼的皱眉，捂住他的手为他取暖。  
李东海轻轻的笑，把另一枚戒指拿出来，看着戒指出神。  
“他手长的漂亮，戴这个应该特别好看。”

“你去楼上看过了吗，去看看吧。”金希澈别过脸，不忍心听下去。

李东海点头答应，套着李赫宰的外套慢慢走过每一处角落。看得出来李赫宰真的对这个房子的装修很用心，书房的一个架子都是按照李东海的喜好挑选，选了新奇又艺术的设计，走廊挂着水晶吊灯，一开灯晶莹的光炫目又漂亮。  
李东海一边走一边笑，真是把他的喜好摸得准准的，到现在也没看到一个是他不喜欢的。尤其是卧室那张大床，床垫和他现在的是同一个牌子的，又软又舒服，人躺在上面好像陷进棉絮里一样。  
走了一圈下来连金希澈都忍不住赞叹，这装修确实做得好，都是李东海的取向，连橱柜的把手也是会得李东海心的设计。他看着李东海的表情，拍拍肩膀。  
“他是真的对你好。”

李东海笑着点头，心里的钝痛愈发放大，他一边看一边痴痴的笑。  
金希澈皱眉替他擦掉眼泪。  
“你总这样哭眼睛会落毛病，你好好的，健健康康的，才对得起他。”

李东海诧异的抹把脸，原来自己又哭了啊，他自己都没意识到。这样可不行，他没有能哄自己的人了，哭也不会再有人来抱着他温柔拭去眼泪，然后亲亲他的额头低声哄着，温柔的声音此刻想起来忍不住鼻酸。

他当晚回到家开始发烧，半夜时候刚退下来高烧，金希澈陪在他旁边，喂他吃了药正陪他说话。  
李东海突然觉得不好，他好像发情期到了，隐隐觉得体内空虚的厉害，身后隐秘之处开始分泌情潮。他打断金希澈的话，把自己埋进被子里。  
“我好像…发情了……”

金希澈猛地跳起来后退几步，捂住自己的鼻子“家里没有抑制剂…”

因为他们之前根本不需要抑制剂，两个omega都有alpha，根本不需要再打抑制剂度过发情期。李赫宰走的太突然，打了个措手不及。  
李东海当然也清楚，慌忙将自己盖在被子下，睡裤已经被情液打湿。他彻底发情了。  
他在被子下扭动身体忍不住呻吟，迫切地抱住旁边的枕头将脸埋进去，上面还有一点alpha残存的信息素。他闻着那味道，无比想念被抱在怀里贯穿的感觉。

“难受……好难受…赫……”

金希澈试探地问道“要不…我给你找个alpha吧…”

“不要！”李东海快崩溃了，他已经顾不上金希澈还在屋里，甜腻的蛋糕香味铺满整个房间，被子下的手套弄起勃起的前端。  
金希澈又往远站了点“那beta总行吧，你这样身体会受不了。”

“我不要。”李东海用枕头捂住自己大声拒绝“我说了我不需要！你要是找来，我就从这跳下去！”

金希澈看着他苦苦挣扎更心疼，发情期如果自己硬撑也是能熬过去的，但是太遭罪了，而且伤身体。  
“东海，其实…”

“我！不！要！”  
李东海彻底烦了，一下子坐起来，屋里的香味更加浓稠。他眼睛已经红了起来，分不清是欲望在燃烧还是委屈的思念。  
“我死都是李赫宰的，我能挺过去，不用别人来帮我。”

房门被金希澈关上，李东海抽空力气摔回床上，难过的想要撞墙。且不说自己能不能接受别人，李赫宰才刚走几天，他怎么能委身在别人身下叫的浪荡。他跌跌撞撞爬下床，腿软的根本站不起来，腿间尽是粘腻的液体。只能一点一点朝浴室移动，狼狈的爬进浴缸，将水开到最凉浇在自己身上。  
情热之中他却被冻的浑身发抖，全身浸泡在冰凉的冷水中。冰与火针锋相对不断交替侵蚀，不知道过了多久，情潮的燥热终于得以缓解。而李东海早已冻的嘴唇发紫，不停地打着哆嗦，即便这样也不敢从冷水中离开，他恐惧之后还会袭来的欲望。  
他望着上方的灯苦笑，李赫宰可真是把他给害惨了，害他经受原本不懂得的难过，害得他知道爱情的滋味又彻底失去。

楚家本宅不亚于李东海家的富丽堂皇，楚兮说完自己的想法后家里陷入沉默，他一一看过每个人的脸色又开口。  
“我一定要帮他，李东海对我有大恩，没有他我今天不会安然无恙坐在这，这个忙我一定要帮。”

楚慕沉沉地看着他“我知道李东海对你有恩，当时他为了救你后来也差点出了事。可是他的alpha，我们家被政府压了这么多年，就是因为他那个alpha。”

“你要是知道检点，人家也抓不到我们家错处。”楚兮丝毫不给面子，直接反驳回去。他可不是什么温柔如水的omega，是K市出了名的冰山美人。  
楚慕平白吃了个哑巴亏，半天没敢说话，讪讪的笑了下闭上嘴。  
楚兮站起身“我不是要商量，我只是说一下而已。明天我会去他家，听说他最近病了，我去看看顺便告诉他。”

李东海确实病了，那天为了抑制情欲浸在冷水里整整一夜。等金希澈早上去找他的时候已经发起了高烧，烧的小脸通红，迷迷糊糊说着胡话。  
这一病好像人都垮了，整日像在火炉里烤着一样烧了退，退了烧。恹恹地躺在床上睁不开眼睛，彻底起不来床。  
金希澈天天唉声叹气不知道怎么办好，又暗自庆幸幸亏把父母送出国度假去了，不然这一系列的变故再加上长辈的执拗，李东海非得气的跳楼。

这天，李家迎来了一位不速之客。  
金希澈看着佣人传过来的话皱眉，他不记得他们两家有什么来往值得楚兮亲自从另一个城市不远万里跑来看望李东海，但又不能晾着人家不管，只能让他进来。  
楚兮这人面冷的很，下车以后连眼神都懒着分给旁人，抄着兜径自往大门去，保镖一左一右跟在他的身后。金希澈亲自去开的门，把他迎了进来。  
楚兮懒着说话，直入正题。  
“我是来见李东海的，我有话要跟他说，一定要亲自说。”

金希澈先请他坐下“喝茶可以吗，还是要果汁。”

“谢谢，我喜欢大红袍。”楚兮微微颔首，举手投足间贵气十足。

待一盏茶喝完，楚兮脸色稍微放柔了些，主动开口。  
“我有事情要跟他说，很重要。我在邻市听说他病了，正好来看看。”

金希澈慢慢琢磨他的意思，掂量着用词试探。  
“这样啊，原来你跟东海认识。”

“也不算认识。”楚兮皱了下眉，似乎很不愿意提起“我成人礼那天他救了我，我来报恩。”

金希澈费解，他成人礼那天也是李东海初夜才对，被李赫宰摁在床上第二天都没起来，怎么去救楚兮的。  
楚兮蹙眉，思考要怎么说。金希澈见状让一旁的佣人退远一些，为这位omega倒好茶。

“有个人想欺负我，被他看见了，救了我一命。后来我听说他自己也出事差点搭进去，只不过我当时身体不好，再后来都说他跟着自己的alpha去部队了，我也不方便来。”

金希澈恍然大悟，他就说那次怎么事情这么奇怪，原来开头在楚兮这里。

楚兮站起身“我要见他。”

“我带你去。”金希澈站起身领路，他也不知道楚兮到底要跟李东海说什么，一路走一路腹诽，现在的omega怎么都神神秘秘的。

李东海已经快说不出话了，心病加高烧一齐将他吞没。他混混僵僵躺在床上，持续高烧已经快把他烧干，头疼的好像灌了铅进去，疼的厉害，昏昏沉沉的。  
房门打开以后有人走了进来，李东海眼睛都不想睁，懒懒的开口“哥，我渴..”

来人并没有应声，而是依照他的话为他倒水。李东海诧异的睁开眼，却发现这人有些眼熟，他直直看了一阵也没想起这是谁。

“你自己能起来吗，还是要我帮你？”

李东海眨眨眼，这谁啊，看着怪眼熟的。  
楚兮无奈，放下手里的杯子。虽然早都听说李东海的大名，不过见了才知道这家伙真是好可爱，又傻又萌，像个什么小动物的幼崽。

“我是楚兮。”

李东海恍然大悟，这才想起来，是他救过的那个omega。他挣扎着想起身，楚兮走过来托住他的肩膀扶起来，另一手递过水杯到他唇边。  
“你怎么病的连床都起不来。”

李东海没空搭话，他被楚兮扶着才没摔回床上，靠着床头喘了几下，虚弱的开口“你怎么来了？”

“我来还你救我的恩情，李赫宰的事情我也听说了，他是失踪又不是死了，你把自己弄成这样干嘛。”楚兮这人冷的很，根本不会顾及什么词有什么忌讳。  
“政府不会一直找他的，所以第三天就撤回来了，但是据我所知，一个特种兵野外生存一个多礼拜都应该没问题才对。”  
“如果没有意外的话。”楚兮慢条斯理的补充。

李东海迷茫地看着他，无意识地摩挲胸前的戒指。他用绳子把李赫宰的戒指串起来挂在脖子上贴身戴着，想借此找到些慰藉。  
楚兮也知道没法跟这个发烧的omega说得太复杂，一看这表情就是没听懂。他叹口气，难得这么有耐心。

“就是说，我会跟政府要许可，找搜救队去找李赫宰，如果一个多礼拜还是没找到，你再病成这样也来得及。”

“你是说赫宰还活着？”李东海眼睛亮起来，只要李赫宰能活着，他做什么都行。

楚兮摆摆手“不是，我是说他有生还的可能，谁说失踪就一定是死了。”

“可是…我记得你家跟赫宰关系不好，你为什么要救他。”

“我没有在救他，我是在还你的人情。他确实跟我们家有仇，我救他是帮你，不是为了帮他。”楚兮冷冷说完，又替他倒好一杯水。  
“我们正在跟政府谈这件事，快的话明天就能出发。我们找了你alpha的战友做向导，有情况会随时跟你联系的。”

李东海傻傻地看着他“还要政府许可啊…”

闻言楚兮有些鄙视的看他一眼。  
“不然呢？那你哥为什么不帮你找，不是随便就能去的好吗？我们家跟政府还是有点关系的，这个忙也只有我能帮你。”

李东海终于反应过来，连忙坐直身子，诚恳的抬起脸看人。  
“谢谢，真的很感谢。”

“不用，多谢你当时救我。”楚兮起身“我要回去了，只要有消息我会联系你。”  
他走了几步又回过头，语气有些调笑。  
“我说，你家大红袍还挺不错的，你也别老喝果汁，成熟一点好不好？”

李东海愣住，半天后抓起枕头扔过去“干嘛！我就是喜欢喝果汁！！”

楚兮噗嗤笑出来，明明这人比自己还大上一两岁的样子，怎么像个小孩子一样。

此刻东南亚的山坡上正是艰难险阻之时，李赫宰正在寻找水源，他觉得自己已经快到了极限，疼痛让他的感官变得麻木，站起来以后头晕目眩的又往地上栽。  
他已经抛弃了很多东西，再多一点负重都会要了他的命。他扶着旁边的树干，眼前开始出现幻觉，一会是李东海在他面前笑着跑来跑去，一会是李东海哭着抱住他求他不要走。

“海海………”

李赫宰跌跌撞撞的向前走，却没注意到脚下前方是一处斜坡。他寻着自己眼前那道蹦蹦跳跳的身影跟过去，脚下一空从山坡上滚了下去。  
那处山坡有些陡，奇形怪状的石头遍布裸露出地皮的坡上，而山下则是更为茂密的树林。李赫宰根本没法挣扎，现在头更晕了，滚下去的时候扎到尖锐的石头一声都没吭。  
他放弃了，几天过去也没能离开独狼多远，他真的一步都走不动了，干脆直接死掉算了。  
天旋地转间放松身体任自己翻滚，大概是老天终于可怜他一次，李赫宰狠狠地撞上半山腰横起的一块大石头，巨大的冲击力把他震的哀鸣一声，眼前一黑彻底晕了过去。

杨韬在茂密的树林里扎好营地，他用了自己的休假换来这边找人，临行前李东海特意来找他，差点要跪下求他没见到人一定不要放弃。Omega憔悴的面孔让他记忆深刻，像抓住一根救命稻草一样紧紧地握住他的手臂。  
李东海对他说。  
“求你，救救我吧……”

杨韬当下没明白什么意思，在飞往东南亚的飞机上幡然醒悟。如果李赫宰没回来，李东海也没法好好活下去。

他这次带了先进的设备，就算是把这片土地翻过来也要找到李赫宰，活要见人死要见尸，不能让他不明不白的消失在这个鬼地方。  
他们一路上仔细勘察所有痕迹，尽量快速向更深处移动。路上发现了树上的弹孔，众人围着研究一阵又在附近的开始寻找，从看起来一模一样的山林中琢磨出一条路。  
此时他们离外界直线距离已经有两公里了，杨韬心里忐忑的厉害，他真的想不到这两个人能跑出这么远，甚至怀疑自己是不是找错了方向。  
现在正值雨季，到下午的时候又下起了大雨，他们只能临时停下来原地驻扎，等雨停了再继续。杨韬缩在自己的睡袋睡不着，呆呆的出神，如果这次他们也没能找到，他实在不忍心告诉那个omega。

李赫宰勉强睁开眼睛，雨滴打在脸上有些疼，他用了几秒钟的时间反应过来。他居然没死，居然还活着。  
他望着天空出神一阵，微微张嘴迎接雨露。他现在迫切需要水源，嗓子干涸的生疼，后背也很疼。说不上来具体是哪里，好像哪里都很疼，伴随着每一次呼吸疼痛逐渐加剧。李赫宰尝试着起身，却在发力那一刻放弃，他真的站不起来了。  
这场大雨没有一丝一毫要停下的迹象，雨水冲刷土地带去很多痕迹。就好像他走进这片山林，走过的路也被抹掉了踪迹，再也没有人能找到他。

李赫宰侧躺在地上突然想哭，想见李东海，想抱抱他，想亲一下软软的嘴唇。他慢慢意识到，自己大概是要自生自灭在这里，没有人会发现他。他明明还活在这个世界上，但已经死了。  
多日来的心理建设突然崩塌，他呜咽一声蜷起身体，那张小小的照片已经沾上不少血污，唯独那张漂亮的脸干干净净。李赫宰将那张照片贴在胸口，伏在自己臂弯间崩溃哭泣，眼泪混在雨水里，好像从来没来过。

这场雨下了很久，到第二天早上仍然淅淅沥沥的。杨韬等不下去了，他不能浪费在这里的一丁点时间，穿上雨靴深一脚浅一脚地继续移动。约摸走出一个小时的时候天气终于放晴，一行人边走边朝山区高声呼唤李赫宰的名字。  
没走出多远便在附近发现了有人活动过的痕迹，树干上还粘着血迹。杨韬看见那血迹心里咯噔一声，大雨应该已经抹掉不少痕迹了，可这血迹还是清晰可见，他生怕自己最后找到的是一具尸体。  
前方打头探路的人突然骚动起来，杨韬走过去一看，树干上又有一个带血的手印。他站起身环顾四周，这手印的高度不是成年人应该有的，不是另有他人就是人弯下身子用树做支撑扶着的时候留下的。  
杨韬仔细在附近找了一圈，什么都看不出来。他低落的站在原地思索可能的去向，另一边突然传来一阵骚动，搜救队的队员跑过来。  
“那边！！有尸体！”

杨韬眼前一黑，赶紧拔腿跑过去，他一路过去大脑一片空白。走近以后仔细看过才松了口气，衣服不是他们的人。  
他站在那具尸体旁沉默，虽然已经泡发变形认不出原本的样子，但他认得出这是独狼。死相极惨，眼睛竖着插进一把匕首，脖颈变黑的长长一道伤口十分可怖。而他却看着那可怖的场景放下心，看来到这里李赫宰是活下来的那个，他们还有希望。

李赫宰正在他们脚下的山坡，他听到有人在喊自己时还以为是幻觉，但那些呼唤他回家的声音一直在山林中响起，他终于确定，这真的是来找他的。  
他想张嘴应答，想告诉他们自己在这里，努力出声却只能发出微弱的一点回应。摸遍身上也没找到能发出声音的东西，他望着上方的坡，低头看了看被宝贝收着的照片，手指点了点。  
他要回家。

杨韬在附近勘察一圈，地上散落着手枪和弹壳，看独狼的样子两个人经过一番激烈的打斗，李赫宰受伤的话应该走不了多远。他们坐在附近的空地商量下一步，他有感觉，他会找到李赫宰的。

李赫宰已经出发了，他站不起来，只能拖着自己的左臂单手往上面爬，右臂弯在身前撑在地上，一点一点挪动身体。他折腾了许久才挪出去一点点，每次移动都伴随着剧烈的疼痛。  
他咬紧牙关努力爬上去，视线逐渐变得模糊也不敢放松精神，硬撑着继续移动。他不敢停下来，怕自己停下来就再也无法继续了，他想回家，回去见李东海，为他戴上戒指。

脑海中什么都没有，只有以前李东海种种。笑着看他，挂着泪扑进他怀里，还有那数不清的夜晚羞涩的脸。他们在摩天轮顶端接吻，在枯燥乏味的军区打闹，在李东海家顶楼的花园里看满天星星。  
还有那个时候在江边吹着怡然夜风，李东海笑着说想在他求婚的那个年龄结婚。那天晚上的月亮和星星他已不记得，李东海眼睛亮晶晶的，光芒盖过了天上繁星。

他不能死……  
李赫宰拼尽全力一点点向上爬上去，拖着好像残废一样的身体，他连头都抬不起来，无力垂在臂弯处。耳边嗡鸣的声音逐渐放大，他觉得自己马上就要到极限了，大概就是死在这里，连尸体都没有人发现。

搜救队修整完毕准备再次出发，其中一人站在山坡上眺望远处，收回目光前无意识瞥了眼山坡然后定住。  
他几乎是失声喊道——

“天！你们快来！！这有个人！”

TBC.  
by：玻璃  
——————————————  
所以说人啊！还是要多做好事！！这不是得来福报了！！（乱讲的）  
下一章李哥就能回家和小朋友团聚啦！  
大家情人节快乐！


End file.
